Coming After You
by The NaLu Fangirl
Summary: Natsu is the Chief of Police in Magnolia and his most recent case involves mastermind Lucy Heartfilia, a criminal that has never been caught before... until Natsu does and brings her into custody. From then on, It's Natsu's job to keep watch on her cell but the more he watchs her, the more he wants her... NaLu Police AU. Idea from 'I'm Coming After You' by Owl City.


A bright, gleaming sun rose from the horizon in the town of Magnolia as the sky glowed warm, fiery oranges and reds. Fluffy, white clouds floated in the sky like boats setting out to the ocean from the seaside town. Many birds flapped their wings across the sky and the sea glimmered from the sunlight bouncing off of the water's surface. Not many people were awake but enough were up and about so that Magnolia didn't seem desolate. The cobalt blue ocean sparkled underneath the sun and the gushing sound of the ocean waves was enough to calm even the angriest citizen down. All seemed perfect until...

"AHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" A voice screamed from a distance. From the police station, Fairy Tail, the ears of the chief of the police force, Natsu Dragneel, heard a phone ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Natsu Dragneel, Chief of the Fairy Tail Police Department."

_"It's me, Gray." _

Natsu groaned. "What's up?"

_"That blonde girl has been causing trouble around town again. Could you get down there?"_

"Fine" He said, annoyed as he hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and gun and headed out of the door, to his car and took some motion sickness pills.

* * *

><p>Downtown Magnolia was suddenly noisy and full of chaos after the blonde visitor passed through, after grabbing an old man's wallet. Natsu quickly arrived on the scene and stepped out of his car. With his right eyebrow raised, he walked calmly over to the town centre, stepped onto the fountain in the center and cleared his throat.<p>

"Excuse me! Citizens of Magnolia, could I have your attention please!?" Natsu shouted but couldn't be heard over the amount of screaming and crying there was, proving that this perfect, quiet morning was permanantly ruined. It was at that moment in time when the Deputy Officers, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, arrived at the town centre to back Natsu up.

"SHUT UP!" Gray and Erza screamed in unison, causing everyone to stop silent and turn towards the fountain which Natsu was perched on.

"Thank you" Natsu said under his breath. "Could someone tell me what's going on here?"

"I can! I was the one being robbed!" A man with purple hair called out from the crowd.

"What's your name?"

"Bora the Prominence" He stated proudly. Natsu, Erza and Gray huffed.'Oh no! It's one of THOSE guys!' They thought, irritated by his ego.

"So, tell us what happened." Erza said, calmly.

"Okay, so I was taking a stroll with my MANY admirers and I was inviting them all to a party when suddenly a flash of blonde rushed past me and before I knew it, they were gone."

"Do you know which way they went?" Natsu asked.

"They headed towards the shopping centre!" Bora said, pointing towards a huge building filled with many delights.

"Come on!" Natsu said to Gray and Erza. They began to run towards the shopping centre but they lost Erza due to her being distracted by strawberry cakes in a bakery window. So, Natsu and Gray kept running from shop to shop, asking the owners whether they had seen a blonde pass through. Each person had directed them towards an antique shop in the far corner which almost seemed deserted.

Natsu turned to speak to Gray but noticed that Gray was missing. Natsu huffed. 'Always gotta do these chases by myself. Can't rely on those two to handle any big jobs'

He headed towards the abandoned shop and brought out his gun. He went inside...

* * *

><p>It was dark and Natsu had to bring his torch out. He searched around the old shop but there was no sign of a blonde. He was about to turn around and head out when he suddenly felt a small gust of wind behind him. He jumped around, startled and pointed his gun at the figure in the shadows. He shone his torch in their face and he was surprised.<p>

"HEY! What the heck are you doing that for?!" The voice spat as they pulled out a gun of their own and pointed it at Natsu.

His eyes widened to find a slim woman with a blue top and skirt on and she had the most silky, golden blonde hair. Her eyes were doe brown and her lips were a subtle pink. However, the thing he noticed most of all, was her enormous chest. His eyes trailed her body and face and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm not going to hurt you but I just want to ask you a couple of questions, Okay? So just put the gun down and I'll lower mine." Natsu said carefully as he was in a risky situation. She lowered her weapon and Natsu lowered his. He approached her and she backed away slightly.

"Don't worry." Natsu's soft voice echoed throughtout the darkness. She tensed up.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just asking!" He raised his hands in defence.

"L-Lucy..."

"What's that in your pocket?"

"It's my purse."

"Can I see?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before handing it over. Natsu looked at it and smirked.

"WOW! So, you went to Hargeon University and got degrees in Sociology and Fashion Design!"

"Yeah. I like those subjects."

"You also seem to have an interesting I.D picture in here. With purple hair,... and the fact that this is a man in this picture."

Lucy gasped in shock.

Natsu whispered. "Gotcha." He swiftly grasped her wrists and cuffed them.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

><p>When Natsu had brought Lucy back to the police station, Gray and Erza were waiting for them.<p>

"Thanks for the help guys" Natsu remarked sarcastically. Gray then looked at Lucy.

"Well, it seems like you didn't need the help after all." Gray smirked at Lucy, making her uncomfortable. She looked away.

"Come on Lucy. Let's get to your cell." Natsu said and the two walked away.

After a long walk down a dimly lit corridor, they had finally got to Lucy's cell. It had a comfy looking bed, a small toilet cubicle, a ceiling fan and a small barred window. Lucy was shocked. Natsu looked down at Lucy, his heart beating faster than before, seeing as they were standing so close to each other.

"A-Are you sure that it's okay for me to be in this cell? It seems nicer than the other one plus it's completely isolated from the other cells!"

"Only the cell nearest my office is the best and the most suitable for my task for the next 4 months. Besides, you need to be comfortable. I can't let a pretty girl like yourself be in discomfort. It's sort of a thing with me to make sure that everyone is comfortable for their time here."

"Pretty? What's your task?"

"The head of the Fiore police force has specifically instructed me to watch over you everyday, so you have someone to talk to and so you won't be lonely. And Yeah, you're pretty."

Natsu opened the door and gently pushed Lucy in. He then stepped in with her and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"So" Natsu begun as he sat on the bed. "I've got your file here and I just want to clarify a few things before I go back home for the night. First your full name is Lucy Layla Heartfilia."

"Yes."

"You were born on the 1st of July x767."

"That's right."

"And you like reading romance novels, cooking and wants a good-looking, nice, tall guy in her life."

"W-What? How do you know that?"

"I picked up the wrong file on purpose. It was from your dating website profile" Natsu grinned, holding it out to Lucy. Lucy ran to grab it but Natsu stood up and held it in the air so that she couldn't reach. She jumped as high as she could but couldn't match Natsu's height.

"Fine. Keep it. Why did you even do this anyway?"

"I had heard about you for a while actually. About how you were causing trouble around town. Officer Fullbuster was on your case but he couldn't handle it. So, I took the job on just this morning."

"Right..." Lucy said cautiously.

"Now, I want to know more about the real you... Luce"


End file.
